Red Star
by ddmoe
Summary: This is a detective story
1. Chapter 1

Red Star: Chapter one

2/12/45, Midnight….

A Cranidos stumbles home from the "Ariados's Venom" a popular bar in the corrupt seaside city of Gefahr.

The Cranidos hears a noise from behind. "Whuse dere" he slurs as two dark shadows bag his head and take him away.

2/12/45, 9:30 am

Our hero is, Detective John Carvey Walsh a young Buizel trying to do his part in the useless mission of ridding Gefahr of crime. Little does John know that the adventure ahead will most certainly lead to his untimely demise.

At the moment John is sitting at his desk drinking coffee.

Chief Mc' Douglas enters the room…

"John!" he exclaims

-"Yes?"

"I have something for you, seems to be an open shut case from what I can tell." Said the Chief

John put his cup of coffee down and replies, "I'll get down there a soon as possible."

"Good" the Chief exclaimed "Just don't spend too much time on this, you know how pointless these gang investigations are."

"Of course sir" John said wearily. And with that John left for the crime séance.

2/12/45, 10:06 am

The crime scene was at an abandoned warehouse. Johns Partner deputy Randy Kellor was already there observing the area. Randy was the type of pokemon who became an officer just for the power trip. Being a Wartortle he had thick skin and he always wore sunglasses that where so tinted it was impossible to see his eyes.

Randy walked up to john and began to review the evidence.

"It appears that this Cranidos was ambushed by two rival gang members, where they burned him alive in this building. The murders also left a little note' Randy pulled out a charred piece of paper that read "_cinis cinerem pulvis pulverem" _John took the note and began to intensely examine it.

"I have no idea what on earth it means" interrupted Randy "could be some old Etyma language"

"Who do you think did it?" inquired John.

"The Cranidos had tattoos of the "Probus" so my guess is that the "Edels" have to be responsible" Randy replied.

John looking over all the scenery then said, "I don't think that the Edels are to blame, burning their victims doesn't seem to fit their style. Maybe these are the actions of another gang?"

Randy began to laugh and shouted, "Who would be dumb enough cross Probus? The only other gang that could actually stand a chance against them is the Edels!"

"I don't know." John replied, "Something just doesn't seem right, I think I'm going to my informant to see if he knows anything."

John took the note and as he walked out Randy grabbed John by the shoulder.

"Don't go digging for water by an out house John. You might find something you will regret." Randy said with a deadly look in his eyes.

John then took Randy's hand off his solder and said "I think ill be just fine."

John then turned around and left the crime scene


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

1/12/45, 12:47 pm

John waits in an ally; his informant is two minuets late. "What can you expect from a Raticate" John mutters under his breath. The informants name was Ralph. Ralph was a member of the Probus gang; John has a few big charges hanging over his head and is keeping him out of prison to spy on the Probus.

From behind a dumpster a winy voice calls out "Johnny? Is dat you?"

John replied "Ralph? Get out here! Your going to tell me what you know about the murder of the Cranidos."

Ralph slunk out from behind the dumpster. "Da murder of de Cranidos? Dat was obviously a retaliation from the Edels. We hit em hard a week ago when we some of der turf downtown."

"But the Cranidos was burned to death. Do the Edels burn their victims alive now? That just isn't their style." asked John

"Heck if I Johnny, those psychics at the Edels do a lot of weird stuff. Besides, dats noting compared to what I gots for you." Ralph slurred out. "Ya see deres a big shipment coming in two days dat Bruce keeps talking about"

John knew Bruce, Bruce was one of the Probus's chief lieutenants. He was a nasty Aggron who wouldn't think twice of taking you down.

"Ya see," Ralph continued. "Dis shipment has got to be huge. Der keeping everyone out of de loop. De only things der telling us is de date and time. 1/27/45, 9 pm."

"Thanks." Said john as he handed Ralph some money. John knew that this information on "the shipment" was big and that he would have to tell the chief right away. But, something still troubled John. He simply would not accept the Cranidos killing was from the Edels. Because the Edels took pride in their "elegance" as they conducted their "business."

Then Johns phone began to ring. John looked down and saw that his partner Randy was calling.

"Hello?" John asked when he answered the phone.

"You better get downtown John, there's been another one of these "Probus barbeques." Randy said.

Franticly John responded, "I'll be right there!"


End file.
